


Let Me Stay

by bugheadfluff



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dancer! Betty, Dom!Juggie, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jughead Watches Betty Dance, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, sub!Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfluff/pseuds/bugheadfluff
Summary: She looked back up at him, fighting a grin that started creeping onto her face. “Yes, Juggie?” She said, as innocently as she could. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll let you stay with me this week, only if you promise me that in the mornings, while I’m gone, you’ll be studying and being as good and as hardworking as you normally are when you are at school.” She smiled up at him. “Can you promise me that, baby? Can you promise me that you’ll be a good girl?”“Of course,” She whispered in his ear.“Always so caring,” She thought to herself. “So beautiful and loving” Betty felt like the worlds luckiest girl after reminding herself that her fate had let up to this man, embracing her and holding her in any way he could. She felt lucky, knowing this man was hers, Hers forever.She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck, beginning to pepper kisses down his neck and jaw. They stayed in this state for a few minutes, and while Jughead was in Betty’s arms, he enjoyed the feeling of being kissed by the softest lips. After minutes had passed, he delivered two sharp slaps to Betty's outer thighs. Excitement coursed through every vein in her body.





	Let Me Stay

It was intimate, and she was beautiful. 

There was simply nothing Jughead Jones enjoyed more than watching his girlfriend wrap her long, luscious legs around a large pole in the White Wrym, or watching her body move delicately, showing off every curve and crevice that he was head over heels for. All for him, with nobody else watching or getting even a small snippet of the sight. She sang to him, danced for him, dressed for him and pleasured him. In every small move she made, he was a part of her decision. Every choice, action that she took, was with him in the back of her mind. So thoughtful, so naïve, so Betty Cooper. It was a luxury to date this girl, and it was an honour to know she loved him. 

Upon the small stage of the Wrym, Betty did her best to make sure Jughead was watching the best damn show he’d ever see in his life. Using her strength to slide delicately down the large pole and making everything look so easy when in reality any girl that tried to mimic her porcelain moves would fail miserably in a matter of seconds. With him, watching contently on a small wooden chair, it was more than difficult to refrain from running into his arms, and simply devouring him with her lips. But, Betty Cooper would never let her self-control get in the way of making sure Jughead still got a fair share of her looks and beauty. Their relationship was built off of trust, there was no doubt about it, but she knew that Jughead loved the way she would so openly show off her body and personality when the two were alone. 

She continued to sing on the stage, touching herself, in any way she pleased, holding off the impending orgasms she could feel in her stomach, saving everything she could muster up for Jughead. She knew he’d later take her to the back of the bar, where they’d sometimes crash after long days of work. She wanted to save every drip, cell and part of herself for him.

When Betty finished her dance, the couple walked to the back of the bar, hand in hand. The very first thing Jughead did was pick up his girlfriend and throw her over his shoulder. He let her down on his bed and laid her down on her back. 

He started to undress her, handling her lingerie with extensive care. One by one, he undid the ribbons and each object that attached one side of her clothing to the other. 

“Let me stay here with you. Let me stay in the bar, Jug. Just until you’re finished with Serpent business.” She wanted this so bad, wanted to stay with him for the week he was off school and dealing with business, but he wouldn’t let her, stepping into his “protective boyfriend” mode, and telling her that she had to “be a good girl, show up to all her classes and continue living as if he was there with her.” Of course, in Betty’s eyes that was impossible. How could she be apart from him for an entire week? She couldn’t just pretend that he was there when he so obviously wasn’t. 

“Don’t tempt me,” he whispered in her ear, as softly as he could. 

“I am tempting you,” she whispered, he came down on top of her, his hand cradling her head as he snaked his arms under her back so he could hold her. Betty shivered as his whole body brushed against hers, his arousal pressing directly on her heat. “Just think, Juggie, you could have me under you as often as you want,” she teased, dragging her nails lightly along his sides.

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a grin, brushing his mouth gently over hers, not quite kissing but just enough to drive her crazy. “So, you’d never say no to me?”

“Never in a million years, Jug.”

After brief moments of staring at each other, Betty decided to talk. “Why do you do this to me, Jug?” Betty asked, still exasperated that he’d ultimately dodged her request of staying at the Wrym. “Do what, baby?” he said back, taking advantage at the fact that he knew she loved it when he used that nickname on her. 

“You love to deny me.” She whispered back. 

“You have no idea, babe. I wish we could stay here forever and ever, on this bed in each other’s arms, but I want the best for you, baby. And the best for you while I’m away this week is to continue going to school, and studying for your finals.”

She pouted below him, giving him the most pleading puppy eyes she could muster, and if it wasn’t for his unbelievable self-control, any other boy would have given in, let their girl stay with them. But there was only so much Jughead could refrain from doing when her eyes looked so pleading, and when he ultimately wanted her so to stay with him for that week too. 

He looked at her for a long moment and decided to compromise with her. She wasn’t going to miss a full week of school, he wouldn’t let her, he knew she had multiple finals coming up, and still, always wanted the best for her. It didn’t fight that fact that he still wanted her though, didn’t fight the fact that he would still love to see her in the back of the Wyrm every day he finished his Serpent work this week. 

“Baby?” 

She looked back up at him, fighting a grin that started creeping onto her face. “Yes, Juggie?” She said, as innocently as she could. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll let you stay with me this week, only if you promise me that in the mornings, while I’m gone, you’ll be studying and being as good and as hardworking as you normally are when you are at school.” She smiled up at him. “Can you promise me that, baby? Can you promise me that you’ll be a good girl?” 

“Of course,” She whispered in his ear. 

“I’ll get Toni to bring you your school work and homework assignments, should you have any, but if you don’t, you’re going to be studying for your finals, okay? I’ll be back in the late afternoon.” She nodded under him. “Don’t over-work yourself though, baby. Take as many breaks as you want.” 

“Always so caring,” She thought to herself. “So beautiful and loving” Betty felt like the worlds luckiest girl after reminding herself that her fate had let up to this man, embracing her and holding her in any way he could. She felt lucky, knowing this man was hers, Hers forever.

She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck, beginning to pepper kisses down his neck and jaw. They stayed in this state for a few minutes, and while Jughead was in Betty’s arms, he enjoyed the feeling of being kissed by the softest lips. After minutes had passed, he delivered two sharp slaps to Betty's outer thighs. Excitement coursed through every vein in her body.

Betty giggled underneath him and instantly spread her legs. He began to touch her all around. He silently spread his message, and she knew not to come until her signal was given. After a few small moments, he started to suck her clit. Just as her walls started to clench around his mouth, he stopped, and continued to stroke her hair and let his fingers walk all over her. He repeated this cycle, torturing Betty with his mouth for what felt like hours. She was so sensitive, that when he came back down on her, she could feel a very prominent ache between her legs. It wasn’t until she had begun weeping when he finally sucked on her clit for long enough and let her come. 

He sunk his fingers into her tightness and emitted various moans of excitement and happiness out of Betty’s throat. His girlfriend began to thrash under his hold after minutes of this, and he chuckled at how wet and sleek she was becoming, he swore she was glistening and dripping. 

“Betty Cooper?” She moaned her response back to her boyfriend

“Do I have to restrain you, baby?” He whispered in her ear, chuckling darkly. “You can’t seem to stay still while I fuck you with my fingers.” 

She whimpered back at him. 

“Run through your colours.” 

“Yes, Mr Jones. Green means go, Yellow means pause, discuss and decide then if we continue, and Red means you must stop immediately.” 

“Always such a good girl, aren’t you.” 

He gave her one last kiss. One last little sight of her loving, caring boyfriend before he turned all dark, no stars. 

“Spread your legs, wider baby,” He said, gently grabbing her arms and placing them above her head. “Don’t move one muscle. I’m going to grab our toys. You’re going to be a good girl and wait until I come back.” 

He made sure to take extra-long, grabbing Betty’s ankle cuffs and arm restraints. He also grabbed her velvet blindfold, and her custom-made, brand new nipple clamps. Jughead liked teasing her, liked watching her wait as wetness seeped out of herself, it made everything just that much better.

When he came back, he saw his Betty, looking exactly as she had before he’d left the room. He smiled, chuckled at himself. He was so proud of himself, proud of how disciplined Betty had become since their relationship. Not that she wasn’t disciplined before, but she often struggled to follow his instructions because of how new this type of relationship was to her. 

“Stand up, baby girl” He whispered, his voice barely audible. Of course, she hurried to obediently follow his orders. He held out her new nipple clamps. “Have you ever seen one of these before, baby?” She nodded her head yes. “Have you ever worn them before?” She tilted her head down in embarrassment and shook her head no. “Hey, Betty?” he said, pushing her chin up with one finger. “It’s nothing to worry about, I’ll teach you about our new toy. If it makes you feel better, baby, these were custom made, just for you.” She beamed up at him and nodded her head shyly. “I’m going to attach these to each of your nipples,” He said while attaching one to her finger, showing her the strength of the clamps. “If it ever becomes too much, you can tell me at any time.” 

He then began, and at first, Betty winced and moaned quietly at the pain. It hurt like a bitch, there was no question in that, but it also felt amazing. She loved them. He pulled the blindfold over her eyes, just as he finished attaching each clamp to her, and instructed her to lay down. He took ahold of each limb and positioned them in the way he wanted. Then, took each restraint, and tied her to the bed. 

“Are you okay, Betts? Tell me your colour.” 

“Green, Juggie”

He slapped her outer thigh with not enough force to actually hurt her, but definitely enough to warn her. 

“Green, Mr Jones.”

He moved his hand back to her clit then, rubbing and teasing her until he knew she was close. He put an almost sadistic smile on his face, and then said words that he knew, one day could send him to hell. 

“Don’t come, Betty.”

She groaned beneath him, not ready to play such a game, again in such a short amount of time. He continued to work her, work her to her edge, her very limit, but deny her of the release she knew he so desperately needed. Tears began to soak in her blindfold, and she was sent to high, there was no way she could come down anytime soon.

“If you come right now, baby, I’m going to spank you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to sit in weeks.” She moaned under him, pathetically trying to escape from her restraints, she was enjoying this so much. She loved everything that was happening to her. Of course, she hated this part but knew she’d be on her knees, very soon, thanking Jughead of giving her such an intense orgasm. 

She continued to sob below him, her blindfold only making everything so much more intense. When Jughead started to blow his hot air into her clit, rubbing his fingers in such fast and perfect circles, she knew there was no way she’d be able to hold back anymore. 

“Please, sir. Please, please, please! I’ll do anything, Mr Jones, anything you want. Please, please, please just let me cum!” 

He smirked. Slightly lifting his head so he could see how beautiful she looked. He decided she’d been on edge for long enough, and gave her the words she desperately wanted to hear.

“Cum, baby.”

And so she did. With a scream, and his name on her lips. She laid limp on the bed for a few seconds and then decided to sit up again. 

“It’s going to hurt, Betty,” Jughead whispered to her. She only nodded and urged him to take her clamps off. “Are you ready, baby?” She nodded again.

When he did take them off, there was no denying it hurt like hell. The sting so prominent, and waking every vain in her body. When he was done, as saw how hard she was trying to hold back from moaning and showing how much it actually hurt. 

“Touch yourself.” “Come grind Mr Jones’ thigh, he’ll make it all better.” She didn’t hesitate, instantly bringing her hands up to her breasts, massaging the pain away. Instantly getting on top of Jughead, grinding until she came, and came, and came. 

She finally gave out, and let herself lay back down on the soft mattress. Just as she was about to go into a state of unconsciousness, Jughead whispered from behind her, and he once again snaked his arms around her, “I love you, Betty. More than anybody has loved anything in this world.” And with that, Betty fell asleep with flushed cheeks and a smile playing on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the piece I've been meaning to write for so long now!
> 
> Kudos and comments are REALLY APPRECIATED!!!! 
> 
> Leave suggestions on what I should do next!


End file.
